


welcome to the neighborhood

by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)



Series: door no.2 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess
Summary: “I can hear your loud sex. Please stop.” (prompt from dresupi)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: door no.2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	welcome to the neighborhood

You’ve always been a lucky person. Always found four leaf clovers and had your umbrella when it rained. If you dropped your phone it never broke, and you did pretty well in raffles. Sure, your love life wasn’t the greatest, but your work more than made up for it. You owned Fortuna’s, a small bookstore/cafe. The only downside was that you worked the morning shift. The coffee doesn’t serve itself after all. But it wasn’t that bad. You always got plenty of sleep.

•••

And then your luck ran out.

The new neighbor moved in next door, and every night it has been the same.

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

Combined with the grunts coming through your wall, it’s pretty obvious what your neighbor is doing.

Which is cool, whatever, not everyone is going through a dry spell.

But, you had work in the morning. Very early in the morning. Maybe it’ll stop soon, you reasoned with yourself. People get tired, they get sore. Right?

•••

Wrong. After two weeks of noise, you had enough. You were suffering, and honestly, you were probably drinking half of your stock just to stay awake during your shift. It was a Tuesday night, and you were fucking tired.

You throw on shorts under your sleeping shirt, grab your keys, and march out to the neighbors door. Slamming your fist against the wood, you knock so loudly that some of the other residents on the floor peek out. Seeing you (rumpled pj’s, pissed off expression), they quickly close their doors.

You knock three more times before you hear footsteps. Crossing your arms with a huff, you glare at the metal number on the door. Two. Well, you sure are going to give them a piece of your mind.

The locks turn, the door opens, and so does your mouth.

“I can hear your loud sex. Please stop.”

The man who opened the door pauses. He’s shining with sweat, and wearing a black tank.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

You roll your eyes.

“The walls are thin here. I live next door and I really don’t care what you do but I work early and need to sleep. So move your bed or find an alternate schedule or something.”

There’s a brief pause before the man speaks.

“Which side do you live on?”

Confused, you jerk your thumb back to your apartment.

“That’s my place.”

He leans against the door jamb and crosses his arms.

“So I think I know what the problem is princess.”

You bristle at the nickname, snapping at him.

“My problem is that I’m not getting enough sleep.”

He ignores your outburst and continues.

“My punching bag is against our shared wall. I’ll move it and you can get your sleep.”

You blink at him. It’s then that you notice the wrappings on his hands. And the headphones around his neck.

“Oh. Oh!”

You immediately feel heat rush to your face, and you can see your neighbor smirking at you.

“I-I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to- ugh!”

You hide your face behind your hands and he chuckles.

“It’s okay. If some asshole kept me awake for two weeks, I’d be pissed too.”

You laugh nervously and fiddle with your hands.

“I swear I’m not always like this. But I’d appreciate it if you moved your punching bag.”

“Yeah no problem. Get some sleep neighbor.”

“Y/N, my names Y/N.”

He grins at you, and holds out his hand.

“Diego.”

You shake it, and offer him a sweet smile.

“Welcome to the neighborhood Diego.”

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr


End file.
